The True Story Of what Happened to Jake Colemon An
by Dark Akatsuki Hime Sakura
Summary: it was on a normal day like any day i was tlkig to my boyfriend.....until something happened
1. Chapter 1

**=-/-=Jake=-&& : hey. idk if ur on but ya 2:03 PM**

**VaMpIre: WHAT! (pissed) ALLIES GETTIN ON MY FUCKING NERVES!  
2:03 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& : y**

**2:04 PM**

**VaMpIre: GOD SHE THOT I WAS CHEATING ON YOU!  
2:06 PM**

**VaMpIre: YOU GONNA TLK TO ME OR NOT!  
2:08 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& : srry dakotah turned off the computer 2:09 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
oh ok ALLIE FUCKING THOT I WAS FUCKING HCEATING ON YOU! I WASNT 2:09 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& : ah i see and now u hate her? ur bff that defends u 100 percent 2:10 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
I LIKE TO CALL U DRK SASUKE NOW AND SHE THOT IT WAS ANOTHER GUY is that 2:10 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh 2:10 PM**

**VaMpIre: even so bad? god 2:10 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
huh christy u'll be surprised 2:10 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
im just soooo pissed right now 2:10 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
at allie 2:10 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
what did i say 2:10 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& : well oops 2:11 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i said stop callin me that 2:11 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i forgot no one calls her that anymore 2:11 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
she freakin put her name as raven 2:11 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
everyone calls her Raven 2:11 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i dnt really care 2:11 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& : ya cuz everyone calls her that 2:11 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i said i dnt cre 2:11 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
like everyone i know 2:11 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
god dude 2:12 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
Sakura do u hate her 2:12 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
every guy on emochat want to go out wit me 2:12 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
haha 2:12 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
but i said no 2:12 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
good 2:12 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
they said i was sexy hot and other stuff 2:12 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
but Sakura answer me plz 2:12 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
what?  
2:13 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
do u hate raven?  
2:13 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
NO Im JUST VERY PISSED AT HER 2:13 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
she cares for u 2:13 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i hate it wen she gets the fucking wrong idea 2:14 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(looks down) ur her only true friend does that matter 2:14 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
ya wut abt courtney hmmmm? (crosses her arms)  
2:15 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
courtney??? nope she just says that caus courtney is on myspace too and don't wanna hurt her feeling 2:15 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
ya sure 2:15 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
Sakura 2:15 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
what?  
2:15 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
do u... do u even care for her 2:16 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
yes i do but im under a lot of stress right now 2:16 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
same with her she's going through a lot 2:16 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
god guys even wat me to flash them on emochat!  
2:16 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
she's just been diagnosed with ADHD 2:17 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
wow 2:17 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
say fuck u to those duche's ya its pretty sad and she's also diagnosed with Depression and Anxiety and pssibly with Scleradurma 2:18 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i put my self on web cam so allie could see me and those pervs were lookin at the wrong places 2:18 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and sad thing is.... i shouldn't say it oh 2:18 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
what!  
2:18 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
wat?  
2:18 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
say it!  
2:18 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i , i shouldn't 2:18 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
now!  
2:18 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
its about the scleradurma thing 2:19 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
what abt it?  
2:19 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
...it could kill her literally thats 2:19 PM**

**VaMpIre: O.o **

**2:19 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& : thats how her mom died 2:19 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
oh 2:19 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
from scleradurma and she could get it aswell 2:19 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i-i should go now 2:19 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ya its tough for her 2:20 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
since even all you tlk abt is her 2:20 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and that fucking duche aaron made it worst srry 2:20 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
everyone tlks abt her 2:20 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
im just worried 2:20 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
bye im gonna go emo 2:20 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& : NO DONT PLZ 2:20 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
(CRIES)  
no **

**2:20 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
I CARE FOR U MORE THAN HER SHES A FREAK RAVEN IS A FREAK 2:21 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
no one even pays attention to me 2:21 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
WELL I DO 2:21 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
shes always been the center of attention even at skool 2:21 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
HERE OK ALEXANDREA IS THE WEIRDESST LOWEST DUMBEST BITCHIEST WORTHLESS BITCH EVER 2:22 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
ok O.o 2:22 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
see well she is 2:22 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
o-ok 2:22 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and i HATE her 2:22 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
YA she got boycrazy while she was still dating aaron 2:22 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i dont even care if she died of scleradurma 2:22 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
ok 2:23 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
she can rott in hell for all i care 2:23 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
and she wasnt boycrazy over aaron lol 2:23 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
lol ya 2:23 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
hold on 2:23 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
so u know we can hate her together .  
2:23 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
ok **

**2:24 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh shit it's getting online 2:24 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
what **

**2:24 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
aka allie stay on she needs to talk to u 2:24 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
no!  
i dnt wanna tlk to her **

**2:24 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
yes its gonna be ok 2:24 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i barely tlk to u **

**2:24 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
do it for me 2:24 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
thats not fair **

**2:24 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ill be on when she off **

**2:24 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
2:25 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
if u love me u'd do it **

**2:25 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
FINE~!  
2:25 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
thanks love u ill be back **

**2:25 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
but i dnt wanna here her bullshit love u 2:25 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ok **

**2:25 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
ok **

**2:42 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
JAKE I HATE HER (CRIES)  
2:42 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
how'd it go is she still on **

**2:42 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
no idk **

**2:42 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ok y do u hate her 2:42 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
she gonna tell u sum thin that im gonna.  
2:42 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh got a text from her 2:42 PM**

**VaMpIre: NO DNT READ IT!!**

**2:42 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
hold on **

**2:42 PM**

**VaMpIre:...........**

**2:42 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
UR GONNA KILL URSELF Y **

**2:42 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
NO DNT READ IT!  
2:42 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
U CAN'T THAT'S THAT'S NOT U **

**2:43 PMVaMpIre:  
that y i hate her 2:43 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
wait y cuz u gonna kill ur self (looks confused)  
2:43 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
so ur gonna break up with me cuz i've changed? jake.  
over the summer 2:43 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
no well it depends waht did u change into 2:43 PM**

**VaMpIre: i.......  
2:44 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
over the summer.  
u.  
2:44 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i.......  
2:44 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
go on **

**2:44 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i've gotten a bite .  
2:44 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
from.  
oh nvm **

**2:44 PM**

**VaMpIre: .........**

**2:44 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
u gotten a bit wat 2:45 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
(CRIES)**

**2:45 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(blushes think im such an idiot ITS OK (holds in arms)  
2:45 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
why r u blushing **

**2:45 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i gtg bye 2:45 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
wut did u think i said noooooooooooooooo DNT GOOOOOOO!  
PLZ DNT GO!  
2:47 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& : but **

**2:47 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
DNT **

**2:47 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
just nvm 2:47 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
SERIOUSLY WUT DID U THIK I SAID TELL ME. PLZ.  
fine......... dnt tell me.  
2:49 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
srry just its embarressing **

**2:49 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
(runs away crying)  
2:49 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(catches arm)  
2:49 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
no.  
2:49 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(turns u around)  
dont go **

**2:49 PM**

**VaMpIre:.....**

**2:49 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
uve left me once i dont want to be alone again **

**2:49 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
wut did u think i said?  
ok tell me **

**2:50 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
bite 2:50 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
where **

**2:50 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(turns away)  
2:50 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
tell me.  
2:50 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i thought u meant u gotten biten by a......  
a.......  
2:50 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
ya.... i did.  
2:51 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(turns to face u)  
2:51 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i was.  
2:51 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(looks hurt)  
2:51 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
now im.......  
evill......  
(cries)  
(sobs)  
2:51 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(fists ball and hits the wall)  
GOD DAMNIT (grits teeth) who did it to u **

**2:52 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i dnt wanna be like this i dnt kno who did it **

**2:52 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(grabs celestial bronze sword)  
2:53 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
..... it was too dark **

**2:53 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
im gonna kill whoever did it to u **

**2:53 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i couldnt c who did it .  
2:53 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(puts away sword)  
2:53 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
but i remmber i was in a dark alley and i was wlking home **

**2:54 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(eyes are an icy black)  
2:54 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
but then ........  
2:54 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
go on **

**2:54 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
sumone pinned me against the wall and bit me he said i was goin to be...........  
(sobs)  
2:54 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
stop dont say anymore **

**2:55 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
his slave...... **

**2:55 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
fuck DAMNIT (breaks the door in half)  
2:55 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i still dnt kno whoo it is **

**2:56 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ok 2:56 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
but i found myself sleep walking sum where...... **

**2:56 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
yes oh **

**2:57 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i didt kno where i was but he was there **

**2:57 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ah i see (falls to the ground)  
2:58 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
and he.......  
2:58 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(clutching at heart)  
(coughs up blood)  
Sakura **

**2:58 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
(strts crying)  
2:58 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
sakura u cant be with me 2:58 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
JAKE! NO...... **

**2:59 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
im im.......  
possessed **

**2:59 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
PLZ DNT SAY THAT.  
DNT **

**2:59 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
im sorry **

**2:59 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
NOO **

**2:59 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(feels more pain)  
2:59 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i still wanna be with you i dnt care if i get hurt i love u more than anything 3:00 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
do u know wat he looked like? the man who bit u **

**3:00 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
ummm.  
he kinda looked like itachi tho .  
and on his bed it said ........  
3:01 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
did he have a scar **

**3:01 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
his name was d-darren **

**3:02 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
wat was the name (sound strangled)  
3:02 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
d-darren he said he knew you **

**3:02 PM**

** =-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(everything spins)  
DID HE HAVE A SCARE ON HIS NECK?  
3:03 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
he said i was bound to him for eternity.... that i belonged to him ,yes he did hav a scar on his neck .  
jake.  
i dnt wanna belong to him **

**3:04 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(realizes something)  
him.  
HIM!  
HE'S THE ONE WHO WHO 3:04 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
(sobs)  
who is it **

**3:04 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(snarls) turned me **

**3:04 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
plz tell me **

**3:04 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and possessed me **

**3:05 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
(gasps)  
3:05 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
SHIT!  
3:05 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
no!  
3:05 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(chuckles)  
3:05 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
(what so funny?  
3:06 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(eyes turn to maroon)  
nothing my slave.  
(becomes paler)  
3:06 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
(gasps) (steps back a lttle)  
no **

**3:06 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
remember me?  
3:06 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
NO!  
(runs away)  
3:06 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(gets up)  
(grabs arm)  
3:06 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
NO!  
3:07 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(throws onto a bed)  
(pins u down)  
3:07 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
(gasps) no plz plz dnt!  
3:07 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
this body seems more **

**3:07 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
no stop!  
3:07 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
suitable for me 3:07 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
(tries to get away)  
3:07 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and i feel more power 3:07 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
no stop **

**3:08 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(grabs neck)  
3:08 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
plz return jake **

**3:08 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
now i dont want to hurt u DONT MENTION THAT NAME INFRONT OF ME **

**3:08 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
plz release him.  
plz **

**3:08 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
not yet my dear slave **

**3:08 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
i'll do anything just dnt hurt him **

**3:09 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
anything?  
3:09 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
yes plz just dnt hurt him **

**3:10 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
fine than how bout u become my little stripper and give me a nice time in bed 3:10 PMVaMpIre:  
(gasps)  
3:10 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and if u don't than jake goes to say hello to hell **

**3:10 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
okay.  
3:10 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
so we start now 3:10 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
yes **

**3:10 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
but u have to swear no funny buisness **

**3:11 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
wut funny business?  
3:11 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
cuz i hate to see my little brother die no running away no logging off no tricks 3:11 PM VaMpIre:  
(gasps) d-darren?  
3:11 PM**

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
etc.  
yes my dear? **

**3:12 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
(scared and is crying) no.  
3:12 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
did u think i was someone else **

**3:12 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
no... (shakes head)  
3:12 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh did u hear dakotah has joined me **

**3:12 PM**

**VaMpIre:  
plz dnt hurt me or him **

**3:12 PM **

**=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and now i rule jake and **

**3:13 PM **

**VaMpIre:  
no!  
dakotah.... how could he?  
(looks at darren) r u there? **

**=-/-=Jake=-& appears to be offline.**


	2. Chapter 2

VaMpIre:  
plz tell me 3:04 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and possessed me 3:05 PMVaMpIre:  
(gasps)  
3:05 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
SHIT!  
3:05 PMVaMpIre:  
no!  
3:05 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(chuckles)  
3:05 PMVaMpIre:  
(what so funny?  
3:06 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(eyes turn to maroon)  
nothing my slave.  
(becomes paler)  
3:06 PMVaMpIre:  
(gasps) (steps back a lttle)  
no 3:06 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
remember me?  
3:06 PMVaMpIre:  
NO!  
(runs away)  
3:06 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(gets up)  
(grabs arm)  
3:06 PMVaMpIre:  
NO!  
3:07 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(throws onto a bed)  
(pins u down)  
3:07 PMVaMpIre:  
(gasps) no plz plz dnt!  
3:07 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
this body seems more 3:07 PMVaMpIre:  
no stop!  
3:07 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
suitable for me 3:07 PMVaMpIre:  
(tries to get away)  
3:07 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and i feel more power 3:07 PMVaMpIre:  
no stop 3:08 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(grabs neck)  
3:08 PMVaMpIre:  
plz return jake 3:08 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
now i dont want to hurt u DONT MENTION THAT NAME INFRONT OF ME 3:08 PMVaMpIre:  
plz release him.  
plz 3:08 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
not yet my dear slave 3:08 PMVaMpIre:  
i'll do anything just dnt hurt him 3:09 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
anthing?  
3:09 PMVaMpIre:  
yes plz just dnt hurt him 3:10 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
fine than how bout u become my little striper and give me a nice time in bed 3:10 PMVaMpIre:  
(gasps)  
3:10 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and if u don't than jake goes to say hello to hell 3:10 PMVaMpIre:  
okay.  
3:10 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
so we start now 3:10 PMVaMpIre:  
yes 3:10 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
but u have to swear no funny buisness 3:11 PMVaMpIre:  
wut funny business?  
3:11 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
cuz i hate to see my little brother die no running away no logging off no tricks 3:11 PMVaMpIre:  
(gasps) d-darren?  
3:11 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
etc.  
yes my dear 3:12 PMVaMpIre:  
(scared and is crying) no.  
3:12 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
did u think i was someone else 3:12 PMVaMpIre:  
no... (shakes head)  
3:12 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh did u hear dakotah has joined me 3:12 PMVaMpIre:  
plz dnt hurt me or him 3:12 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and now i rule jake and 3:13 PMVaMpIre:  
no!  
dakotah.... how could he?  
(looks at darren) r u there 4:22 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
f woah ur still on?  
what happened 4:23 PMVaMpIre:  
(gasps) plz dnt hurt me 4:23 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
wat wat r u talking about 4:23 PMVaMpIre:  
(cries and sobs)  
plz dnt hurt me 4:23 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
the last thing i remember is telling u i cant be with u 4:23 PMVaMpIre:  
omg 4:23 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
wat i would never hurt u 4:23 PMVaMpIre:  
(hugs u)  
god i was so scared 4:24 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(shocked)  
what why 4:24 PMVaMpIre:  
he he 4:24 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
what happened 4:24 PMVaMpIre:  
(cries)  
4:24 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
he wat tell me 4:24 PMVaMpIre:  
d-darren im his.  
4:24 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(teeth clench)  
4:24 PMVaMpIre:  
slave i have to obey him 4:25 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
no u dont okay heres a tip 4:25 PMVaMpIre:  
or u'll get kiilled cuz of me 4:25 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ok 4:25 PMVaMpIre:  
plz 4:25 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
if darren possesses me again then ill fall and vommit blood again thats how u can tell but deny him 4:26 PMVaMpIre:  
he said dakotah joined him 4:26 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
WAT HE BETRAYED ME 4:26 PMVaMpIre:  
dakotah .  
4:26 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(falls to ground (again)  
4:26 PMVaMpIre:  
oh no oh no 4:27 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(vomits blood)  
4:27 PMVaMpIre:  
oh no 4:27 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(chuckles)  
4:27 PMVaMpIre:  
(strts runing away)  
4:27 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
srry for interupting ur little love scene (grabs arm)  
4:27 PMVaMpIre:  
no!  
4:27 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
now where do u think ur going 4:27 PMVaMpIre:  
nooo!  
4:27 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
we didn't get to finish sadly the power went out 4:28 PMVaMpIre:  
no.  
4:28 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
now 4:28 PMVaMpIre:  
(tries to get away)  
4:28 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
r u telling poor jakey my threats (grips harder)  
4:28 PMVaMpIre:  
n-no 4:28 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
run away and jake dies now do u want that now are tellin him that dakotah betrayed him?  
ANSWER ME UR MY SLAVE U MUST OBEY 4:31 PMVaMpIre:  
plz stop 4:31 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
y (shudders, and falls)  
4:31 PMVaMpIre:  
plz i dnt want u to hurt jake 4:31 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(mutters) damniet he's taken over me 4:32 PMVaMpIre:  
plz let go of my arm (i whispered)  
(cries)  
plz 4:32 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(eyes go back to red)  
4:32 PMVaMpIre:  
no no.  
4:32 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
Sakura? (asks puzzled)  
its m-me jake 4:33 PMVaMpIre:  
plz let go of me... my arm hurts ur hurting me 4:33 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(lets go)  
no no i cant im a monster 4:33 PMVaMpIre:  
no stop dnt say that i told u 4:34 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
let me see ur arm 4:34 PMVaMpIre:  
(shows u my arm)

4:34 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
woah wat happened Sakura 4:35 PMVaMpIre:  
d-darren.... did it (sobs)  
4:35 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
did wat ur injured 4:35 PMVaMpIre:  
he gripped my arm when i was trying to run away 4:35 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
finger prints on ur arm that filthy bastard 4:35 PMVaMpIre:  
he took over u again 4:36 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh 4:36 PMVaMpIre:  
(cries)  
4:36 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(holds u)  
its ok 4:36 PMVaMpIre:  
(holds u back)  
i h-hate him!  
4:37 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i do too i do too its gonna be alright 4:37 PMVaMpIre:  
i dnt wana be his slave 4:37 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
So (says another voice)  
4:37 PMVaMpIre:  
(gasps)  
4:37 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
dakotah 4:38 PMVaMpIre:  
no 4:38 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
what what are u doing here u traitor (dakotah) hmph 4:38 PMVaMpIre:  
leave us alone 4:38 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
simple 4:38 PMVaMpIre:  
plz dakotah 4:38 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
no i gtg ill be back later ok (dakotah)  
aunt clarise wants us 4:39 PMVaMpIre:  
wut did he do to u 4:39 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
me? or jake 4:39 PMVaMpIre:  
u dakotah 4:39 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh well we made a bet 4:39 PMVaMpIre:  
wut has gotten in to u 4:39 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i help him 4:39 PMVaMpIre:  
hold on brb 4:39 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i get my love of my life ugh fine 4:40 PMVaMpIre:  
aliie?  
4:40 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
no Alexandrea Chacon she hates that childish name 4:40 PMVaMpIre:  
ok ill sign out cuz im switchin cpus wit my big bro brb 4:40 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ok 4:43 PMVaMpIre:  
ok im back dakotah what r u gonna help him with?  
4:44 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
h uh oops i forget 4:44 PMVaMpIre:  
what r u gonna help darren with 4:44 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(jake) dumbass (to dakotah)  
(dakotah)  
ummm 4:45 PMVaMpIre:  
what do i have that he wants?  
why me?  
4:45 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh yeah take over jake and have u be his slave uh 4:45 PMVaMpIre:  
y why me tho?  
4:45 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
he wants ur body like 4:45 PMVaMpIre:  
like?  
4:45 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
pleasurement in the bed 4:46 PMVaMpIre:  
oh no 4:46 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
if u know wat i mean.  
4:46 PMVaMpIre:  
but i didnt even do.  
i've never done it 4:46 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oops we gotta go so bye mail jake for further questions 4:46 PMVaMpIre:  
noooooo!  
when r u gonna be on jake?  
jake?  
=-/-=Jake=-& appears to be offline.  
=-/-=Jake=- is not in your IM Friends View Profile Accept this IM?

Prevent IMs from this user in the future: 


	3. Chapter 3

=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
r u telling poor jakey my threats (grips harder)  
4:28 PMVaMpIre:  
n-no 4:28 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
run away and jake dies now do u want that now are tellin him that dakotah betrayed him?  
ANSWER ME UR MY SLAVE U MUST OBEY 4:31 PMVaMpIre:  
plz stop 4:31 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
y (shudders, and falls)  
4:31 PMVaMpIre:  
plz i dnt want u to hurt jake 4:31 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(mutters) damniet he's taken over me 4:32 PMVaMpIre:  
plz let go of my arm (i whispered)  
(cries)  
plz 4:32 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(eyes go back to red)  
4:32 PMVaMpIre:  
no no.  
4:32 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
Sakura? (asks puzzled)  
its m-me jake 4:33 PMVaMpIre:  
plz let go of me... my arm hurts ur hurting me 4:33 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(lets go)  
no no i cant im a monster 4:33 PMVaMpIre:  
no stop dnt say that i told u 4:34 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
let me see ur arm 4:34 PMVaMpIre:  
(shows u my arm)

4:34 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
woah wat happened Sakura 4:35 PMVaMpIre:  
d-darren.... did it (sobs)  
4:35 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
did wat ur injured 4:35 PMVaMpIre:  
he gripped my arm when i was trying to run away 4:35 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
finger prints on ur arm that filthy bastard 4:35 PMVaMpIre:  
he took over u again 4:36 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh 4:36 PMVaMpIre:  
(cries)  
4:36 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(holds u)  
its ok 4:36 PMVaMpIre:  
(holds u back)  
i h-hate him!  
4:37 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i do too i do too its gonna be alright 4:37 PMVaMpIre:  
i dnt wana be his slave 4:37 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
So (says another voice)  
4:37 PMVaMpIre:  
(gasps)  
4:37 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
dakotah 4:38 PMVaMpIre:  
no 4:38 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
what what are u doing here u traitor (dakotah) hmph 4:38 PMVaMpIre:  
leave us alone 4:38 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
simple 4:38 PMVaMpIre:  
plz dakotah 4:38 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
no i gtg ill be back later ok (dakotah)  
aunt clarise wants us 4:39 PMVaMpIre:  
wut did he do to u 4:39 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
me? or jake 4:39 PMVaMpIre:  
u dakotah 4:39 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh well we made a bet 4:39 PMVaMpIre:  
wut has gotten in to u 4:39 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i help him 4:39 PMVaMpIre:  
hold on brb 4:39 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i get my love of my life ugh fine 4:40 PMVaMpIre:  
aliie?  
4:40 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
no Alexandrea Chacon she hates that childish name 4:40 PMVaMpIre:  
ok ill sign out cuz im switchin cpus wit my big bro brb 4:40 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ok 4:43 PMVaMpIre:  
ok im back dakotah what r u gonna help him with?  
4:44 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
h uh oops i forget 4:44 PMVaMpIre:  
what r u gonna help darren with 4:44 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(jake) dumbass (to dakotah)  
(dakotah)  
ummm 4:45 PMVaMpIre:  
what do i have that he wants?  
why me?  
4:45 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh yeah take over jake and have u be his slave uh 4:45 PMVaMpIre:  
y why me tho?  
4:45 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
he wants ur body like 4:45 PMVaMpIre:  
like?  
4:45 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
pleasurement in the bed 4:46 PMVaMpIre:  
oh no 4:46 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
if u know wat i mean.  
4:46 PMVaMpIre:  
but i didnt even do.  
i've never done it 4:46 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oops we gotta go so bye mail jake for further questions 4:46 PMVaMpIre:  
noooooo!  
when r u gonna be on jake?  
jake?  
8:18 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
hey .  
8:19 PMVaMpIre:  
hello.  
8:19 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
its jake dont' worry 8:19 PMVaMpIre:  
ok (sighed in releif)  
8:20 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
wat's with u 8:20 PMVaMpIre:  
no-nothing 8:20 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
are u sure (tries to grab arm lightly)  
u seem shooken up 8:21 PMVaMpIre:  
(gasps) dont hurt me!!!! plz!  
8:21 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
(baks away) i wont hurt u 8:21 PMVaMpIre:  
okay (sighed in relief again)  
8:21 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
wat made u think i would 8:21 PMVaMpIre:  
nvm 8:22 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ok wel u going back to Colorado 8:22 PMVaMpIre:  
ya end ofsummer dnt tell anybody 8:22 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ok u gonna go to that school what is it called 8:23 PMVaMpIre:  
oberon dnt tell anybody 8:23 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh and another thing i think we should forgive Alexandrea and i wont 8:23 PMVaMpIre:  
hmph i did 8:23 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
i swear on the River Stix 8:23 PMVaMpIre:  
lol 8:24 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
u did lol 8:24 PMVaMpIre:  
ya lol 8:24 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
are u guys BFFAEAE etc now 8:24 PMVaMpIre:  
idk yet 8:24 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh she seem... guilty i think she really srry 8:25 PMVaMpIre:  
..............plz dnt tlk abt it 8:25 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
and feels bad 8:25 PMVaMpIre:  
dnt tlk abt it 8:25 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
srry 8:25 PMVaMpIre:

it ok jake 8:26 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
but u guys should be BFFAEAE 8:26 PMVaMpIre:

jake.  
8:26 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
she misses u and wat?  
8:26 PMVaMpIre:  
jake.

8:26 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
wat was it somethin i said 8:28 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :

8:31 PMVaMpIre:  
no it wasnt jake.  
8:35 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
huh 8:37 PMVaMpIre:  
um .........Im.  
Scared.  
...............of.  
....him.  
8:37 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
srry 8:38 PMVaMpIre:  
its ok 8:38 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
ya 8:38 PMVaMpIre:  
im really scared of him 8:39 PMVaMpIre:  
i dont wanna be his slave jake?  
u there?  
8:40 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
huh srry 8:40 PMVaMpIre:  
i said i dont wanna be his slave 8:42 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
oh right ya i wouldn't either 8:43 PMVaMpIre:  
are u even listening to me?  
8:46 PMVaMpIre:  
ur not even listeinig to me ......... (walks away sadly)  
8:47 PMVaMpIre:  
GOODBYE!  
btw im listening to animal i have become... ur favortie song 8:49 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
OOH REALLY?  
sweet love that song 8:49 PMVaMpIre:  
hmph 8:49 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
wat wat i do ... hmmm 8:50 PMVaMpIre:  
ur not even listening to me........... (i whispered)  
8:50 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
Y THE HELL AM I ACTING DUMB 8:50 PMVaMpIre:

i dnt kno 8:50 PM=-/-=Jake=-&& :  
well i gtg to bed night love u 8:50 PMVaMpIre:  
love you 


End file.
